


Can You Hear Me?

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki wants his unborn baby to know his voice before she's even born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

You lie on the couch watching reruns of your favorite sitcom with your slightly swollen feet propped up on the ottoman in front of you and one hand resting nicely on your round belly. Suddenly, you hear the sound of feet shuffling towards you, coming from your bedroom down the hall.

“Y/N!!” Your overly energetic husband, Jinki, practically skips into the living room and stands over you with a bright look in his eyes. Gosh, he’s so adorable like this.

“Yes?”

“I just had the best idea!” He exclaims, and he’s clearly waiting for you to ask.

You chuckle a bit at his excitement, before asking, “What is it, Honey?”

“Ok, so…” He begins, “since the baby is developing and stuff…”

“Yeah..?”

“They say she can learn things from the womb!”

“Yes?” Suddenly, he was silent, but still smiling. He then darts out of the room and returns a few moments later with a handful of CDs. You sit up, now extremely curious about what idea your silly husband has come up with.

“Ok, ok…” He says as he sets the CDs on the floor. “Where’s the stereo?”

“Over there.” He races to grab the stereo and sets it on the ottoman. You reach out and pick up one of the CDs. You set it down and pick up another to examine it. “Are these all SHINee CDs?”

“Yep! I want her to be familiar with my voice before she is even born!” You giggle. You can’t help but find his enthusiasm endearing. “So should we start with the more recent songs and work our way backwards or the other way around?” You open your mouth to answer, but he comes to his own conclusion before you can. “Oh! We should start with the newer stuff. That way, she can get used to how I sound now, right? Then, she can listen to the older stuff just for fun!” You just nod and smile sweetly at your charming man as he inserts the “Odd” disc into the slot. He presses play and slowly turns it up just enough for you to hear it, but not so loud that it’d be harmful to the baby. As “View” plays, he begins to speak casually to your stomach.

“Baby, can you hear me? This is Daddy singing, well not yet hold on, THERE! That’s Daddy singing! This is my group. We’re called SHINee. Do you like this song?” He asks hopefully, and he stares at your stomach as if he’s waiting for an answer.

“You’re a dork.” You voice teasingly. He looks up at you with pitiful puppy dog eyes as if truly hurt by your comment. You lean forward and peck him playfully on the lips. “But you’re my dork!” He cheerfully grins from ear to ear before returning his focus to your belly.

After two albums, you decide it’s time for bed. “Honeeey…” You whine. “I’m sleepy. Can we call it night, please?”

“Aww, fine. Just one more song?”

“Yeah sure, but on one condition!”

“What is it?”

“I’m tired of listening to pre-recorded stuff, and I’m sure she is too!” You gesture to your baby bump. He raises his eyebrows slightly, and you know he can tell where this is going. “So, you can do one more song IF and ONLY IF you sing it live for us right now!”

He sighs deeply. “Any particular song?”

“Hm…” You ponder a minute. “Ooh! Sing “Hello” please!”

“You sure?” He asks. You reach out and grab his hand, intertwining your fingers with his.

“Yep!”

He nods in agreement. He begins, “Eereol ddaereul bomyeon na…” You keep a hold on his hand and sway to the sound of his beautiful voice. You feel something like a muscle twitch in your stomach. You let go of Jinki’s hand and gasp in excitement.

“Jinki! The baby kicked when you were singing!”

“What? No way, are you serious?” You nod quickly. “That’s amazing! Let me feel!” He places his hand on you and begins singing again: “Hello Hello! Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo…” The kick occurs again. It’s the greatest feeling in the world. “Wow! That’s so cool!”

“Looks like she already loves your voice as much as I do.” He beams and pulls into a warm hug.

“Thank you.”

You laugh. “For what?”

“For this little miracle.” He lets go and rubs your belly with care.

“Well, I mean… I couldn’t have done it without you.” You wink, causing him to burst out in laughter. He brings you in for a gentle yet passionate kiss.


End file.
